Strangely Satisfying & The Seventh Vault Hunter
by Dolphinflavoredicecream
Summary: "Strangely Satisfying" -A scientist attempts to study Maya's training session, in hopes of getting enough results to show his employer he's worth it. This story is in Journal form (Three entries Conclusion) "The Seventh Vault Hunter" -A wannabe vault hunter tries to prove himself worthy of the title, but he's having quite a bit of trouble. Both stories are one chapter. Enjoy!
1. Strangely Satisying

**Siren Research**

_**5:00 P.M., Day 2.**_

_I followed "Maya" all the way from Sanctuary to just outside Three Horns Valley. It was difficult, for she used a vehicle to travel, and I couldn't. I remembered the way from the day before, so I managed. When she arrived, she took a careful look around the natural stone bowl she occupied, just like yesterday. I was lucky to find a good hiding place to observe such a siren in action. I hid behind a large rock close to the wall, with two shrubs on either side through which I studied. The first day was very informative, and just the kind of foundation I needed to continue my 5 day experiment. During day 2, or today, subject "Maya" used her ability (Which I like to call "Phaselock") a total of 37 times, on various inanimate objects. At the beginning of the session, she showed a sort of nervous anticipation for what would happen, and at the end she appeared very tired and drained. During her phaselock, it seemed that every object started burning just slightly. I assume she's trying to develop an "ember effect". Energy patterns stayed the same today; hopefully I'll see a difference to show my employer in the next three._

_**4:00 P.M., Day 3**_

_Subject is beginning to show a fierce enthusiasm for her training, no matter what time of day. Today, the first phaselock lasted for an astounding five minutes. Energy levels were quite distorted, but they held. She repeated that exercise a couple of times, thus draining her energy again. I am beginning to fear for myself when she uses her power; the ember is getting rather large. My hand got burned and I yelped, nearly blowing my cover. Tomorrow I should look into some lightweight fireproof gear. Also, sometime in the afternoon, Maya sat down on the ground and let out an angry sigh. Her tattoos slowly got brighter, and she clenched her fist, right before punching the wall in a fit of rage. Energy levels rose greatly, and I felt the floor beneath me vibrate. She calmed down, and mumbled something I couldn't quite hear. The fierce enthusiasm completely disappeared. After that, she went home. Slight progress is developing, but so far I am not getting the outstanding results I promised my employer._

_**3:30, Day 4**_

_When I observed the large (well, larger then normal) energy readings coming from Three Horns Valley, I immediately traveled there the next day. Not at all did I expect it to be a siren, let alone a vault a hunter. The energy readings I took at the beginning of my "expedition" have greatly since changed._

_ I am writing this "on site" today, and after my study is over with, I will record my findings in an echo recorder. So far, the siren has __**not**__ phaselocked for about ten minutes now. She continues to set her focus on a specific rock in the middle of a smattering of smaller rocks. The-_

She looked at the remnants of her actions; the damage she had caused one more time. She knew exactly what happened, but she couldn't accept it. The man was dead, and she was to blame. Maya gazed at the scattered papers on the floor, crumpled and slightly burnt, and then the corpse. She immediately thought to run forward, and make sure he was okay, but there was no point; it was too late. _Did he even have the right to do that? To study me without consent or any permission at all? No, but he didn't deserve to die! _Her actions have caused a tragedy, and it could not be undone. A thought, no, a plea for justification; for something that could make what she had done conceivably alright, could faintly be heard in the darkest corner of her mind. She was met with disappointment, however, when she could not muster a response. "_Maybe_," she argued to herself, _"I don't need justification_." She had done what was intended, right? Yes, of course. So instead of being unbearably gloomy, she was strangely satisfied. Her ability was dangerous – this she knew for sure. Sometimes, however, danger is useful. She grinned, and then, knew more than anything, that the bloodshots were going to regret taking the leader of the Crimson Raiders hostage.

Hi! Thanks for reading! Those of you who liked the story (on any degree) might like to look out for my Borderlands/Nuclear Throne Crossover story! (Nuclear Throne is a game developed and published by Vlambeer (Vlambeer is a game studio (You should just look it up (So I don't have to keep using parentheses)))). Coming soon!


	2. The Seventh Vault Hunter

The Seventh Vault Hunter

Every single time, literally, every single time I try, I can't. I just can't. No matter what I do, I just can't. I don't know, maybe it's the way I look? No… Is it the way I smell? No, that can't be it-I smell like frosted cupcakes… I just don't know anymore. I mean, what do Vault Hunter's even do? What do they have that I don't?I don't even know why I do this. It's just a dead end I keep mindlessly ramming into _over and over_ _and over _again.

I've made it a long way though-at least I have that. Me and my trusty Torgue shotgun have killed a lot of people! _That's not something to be smiling about._ Well… Never mind. And when I boarded the Hyperion train, to "confront Jack," and "end his tyranny once and for all," I didn't expect it to be guarded by robots, and already infiltrated by six other vault hunters! The first explosion I heard, I ditched. I wasn't ready for that _at, all_. When I hit the ground I scraped my left arm, and it was in pain for four days.

I couldn't stop walking. I don't know why, but I just had this optimism that pushed me along for four days; through hunger, pain, and cold. I wonder how those other vault hunters actually do what they do. They probably have some special ability that no one else has. What do I have like that… Oh! I almost forgot! I have a grenade mod! It's- It's- not- just a grenade mod though. It talks, and regenerates, and can turn into any kind of grenade I want it to! I get way too excited when I think about that. I mean, I just found it! It was in a… Hyperion testing facility, but still! It was just sitting there, and it talked to me, saying _"Help me! Help me John!" _Of course, that wasn't my name, but I took it, and ran like hell!

My goal was to take down a bandit camp, and show those "Crimson Raiders" I was a good vault hunter too. It seemed simple enough, right up until I had to jump off of the train that was going to take me there. Eventually, after a ton of close calls with groups of bullymongs, and stray psychopaths, I made it to a great little bandit camp, that was just perfect to take down. I was so happy! I made it! All of my hard work was going to pay off! Now I just had to take it over.

I stopped, and took a deep breath. There were about eleven bandits, and my grenade takes about eight seconds to recharge. My shield could probably take about twenty bullets, and then I'll be dead. I _vaulted_ (HAH) over the big rock in front of me and didn't look back. I fired my shotgun into the first bandit I saw. I surprised them, and they were not happy. Every bandit stopped what they were doing and immediately opened fire. I tossed my grenade over and over, waiting for it to recharge, and firing my shotgun into the crowds. I started feeling my shield give way, and before I could kill the last two bandits with my grenade, I was shot. My journey ended. There was no hope, nor optimism left in me.

They dragged me to coldest tundra available. I woke to see a small robot come and take my only gun. After a good long look at me, he started dragging me to a New-U station. I was going to live again. That didn't matter though. What really mattered, was that the robot believed in me.


End file.
